1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of modulation and demodulation for recording digital data to a recording or reproducing medium that can record or reproduce the digital data. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of data conversion suitable for recording the digital data to an optical record medium in high or low density, a method of record reproduction using the same, and an optical record medium recorded with the modulated data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method of eight to fourteen modulation (EFM)(8/17 modulation) coding is provided as a method for recording digital data through encoding. A method of digital data modulation such as EFM or EFM plus is applied to record data, in particular, to an optical record medium or disk including CD, CD-R, CD-RW, DVD and so on.
In recording the digital data to a recording medium such as optical record medium, a recording capacity is an important item to be considered. In other words, since the same disk can contain more information when information is recorded in high density, a recording density of digital data is determined according to the method of modulation.
The EFM code in use for recording the digital data on a CD-type optical record medium has a Run Length Limited (RLL), in which d is 2 and k is 10, and a code rate corresponding to R=8/17. Referring to a coding method using the EFM code, an eight bit source code is converted to a fourteen bit d-restraint code word, which is attached with a three bit merging word. The three bit merging word is selected by an encoder to satisfy the minimum and maximum run lengths, the inherent codes for satisfying the maximum and minimum run lengths are not uniquely determined. Further, the merging word is selected so that power density is minimized in low frequency.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a merging processor, in which eight user data bits are converted to fourteen channel bits using a look-up table, and to the end of the fourteen bits is attached with a merging bit satisfying three run length limitations.
Since two zeros are necessarily present between two ones, ‘0’ is necessarily present in the first merging bit position in the foregoing situation. Therefore, the merging bits can exist in three cases such as 000, 010 and 001. In this case, the encoder is adapted to select a merging bit having the lowest absolute value for a Running Digital Sum (RDS) at the end of a new code word, and accordingly 000 in the above situation. In an experiment about CD, when only two merging bits are used, compression of low frequency components (DC compression) is not sufficiently efficient. Therefore, when the number of merging bits is increased to three, margin of transition setting or omission in the merging bits is increased more.
In general, a good method of compression about the low frequency components by a compensated merging method without providing a certain standard about a CD system. For example, compression can be executed through a look-ahead method since the minimization about the low frequency components in a short term does not always influence the minimization in a longer term. In this case, it is reported that performance improvement of 6 to 10 dB is obtained.
Meanwhile, the EFM plus code used in DVDs is a sliding block code capable of restraining the low frequency components in which the code rate is 8/16 and the RLL is (2, 10). The EFM plus code, which has the code rate higher than the previous EFM code about 6% as an advantage, is re-designed from the EFM code by replacing the 8/17 code rate with the 8/16 code rate and has the two merging bits instead of the merging bits of three bit.
As described hereinbefore, the CD, CD-ROM, CD-V and the like are proposed as very successful media for storing MPEG video data and other various digital information. However, the storage capacity of about 680 Mbytes is not sufficient for the operation of a graphic-based computer or to store high-definition digital video programs. A DVD, which can be an expansion of the CDs, is a novel optical record medium with a storage capacity of at least 7 times of a typical CD. The increase of storage capacity is made through the quality elevation of a light source and an object lens. Besides, the storage capacity of the DVD is increased by totally re-designing a logical mode of the disk through use of more enhanced RS-PC and a record code called the EFM plus, in which the EFM plus has a code rate of 8/16 with (d,k)=(2,10) and is constituted by sliding-block codes for restraining low-frequency components.
As described above, the code rate and the DC compression are very important factors in the high-density record of data and the reliability thereof when recording the digital data to the record medium, for example the optical record medium, and accordingly more various and improved methods are continuously required to satisfy the factors.